Dove Snow
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Jon Snow and Ygritte endure the premature birth of their daughter named Dove.
1. Dove

Jon's p.o.v

Heartbreaking, Ygritte's screams call down a dove from heaven. With the gentleness of a leaf, the

dove collapses. I bury the wounded dove underneath the snow. I consider this sign to be a bad

omen. Prematurely, our daughter named Dove enters the world and struggles to survive.


	2. A Premature Miracle

Time Period: A flashback-Moments Before

"Take off my undergarments!" Ygritte commands Jon. Obediantely, Jon takes off Ygritte's

undergarments. Blood and water trickle down her thighs and legs. Squeezing Jon's hand, she

squats and bears down hard. She moans, grunts, and screams repeatedly. Her anguish calls

forth a dove from heaven. Dying, the dove collapses on the forestfloor. Fear consumes Jon until he

Ygritte delivers their daughter.


	3. Red Bloody Rose

Ygritte's p.o.v

I never wanted to give birth in the forest, but it is what it is. Limping, I leaned on trees for support.

Jon kept on asking me if I was ok. My suffering spoke louder than my words. I recall I was just

only six months pregnant at the time. Jon served as my midwife. Bloody and quite small, Dove was

delivered of my flesh. Her birth took such a toll on my body that I hemmoraghed. A nearby waterfall

healed Dove and me.


	4. Easy Deep Breaths

Jon's p.o.v

Easy deep breaths,

your speedy recovery.

I can't believe you were

almost dead once. I almost

lost you then. Easy deep breaths,

your will to stay alive and survive

inspires me.


	5. A Will To Stay Alive and Survive

Ygritte's p.o.v

As light as a leaf, you are slowly gaining weight.

Nevertheless you have a will to stay alive and survive.

Your metamorphosis, oh what such a lovely sight.

I try my best to dry your tears in an attempt fight away

my own personal fears. My precious love, my little dove,

I wish you may thrive.


	6. Last of the baby angels

Jon's p.o.v

Last of the baby angels, you were a pipe dream that was created from

dust, my imagination. An empty carriage described your mother's

womb. Heartshaped, your tomb resembled a big hole in the ground.

You made little sound in here. Your twin spirit walked in circles

around me.


	7. My Little Growing Family

Jon's p.o.v

Meditative, my mind is lost in the ocean. "Daddy!" my eight year old daughter calls out to me.

"What is the matter, child?" I address her. "Mommy has fainted. The village physican is trying

To figure out what went wrong" Dove informs me. Hand in hand, she escorts me to our house

where the doctor and my family are tending to Ygritte. "Ygritte is pregnant" the doctor announces

to us. Dove and my family are over the moon about the new baby. They expect the new baby to be

a boy. I am stuck at a crossroads. I fear I might lose Ygritte like before. Visions of my unborn

son, Alaric relieves me. Thankfully, Ygritte's second pregnancy does last for nine months.

Alaric's birth marked a new chapter in our lives.


	8. Your Promised Deliverance

Ygritte's p.o.v (She is the mother of two teenagers now)

Rage burns deep in your enemies' hearts.

Your promised deliverance, a much needed

break from all this teenage angst. Oblivious,

carry on in this merry way if you want to.

It is my goal to preserve your innocence.

In places where your absence outnumbers

your presence, I experience nostalgia.

As delicate as a flower, fate reveals

our destiny.


	9. I am prepared for whatever

Ygritte's p.o.v

Ever dying with the sunset

I am prepared for whatever

God sings and dances in the rain with me

Heaven allows me to feel the stirrings of life once again


	10. Aurora

Scenario: While raising two teenagers, Ygritte becomes pregnant again. She and Jon have a daughter named Aurora who has Down Syndrome.

Jon's p.o.v

Aurora

Uniquely special deformed baby of mine

Rolling in with tears and screams of childbirth

One thousand silent prayers

Redemption that is hard to grasp

An unexpected surprise


	11. Give This Child A Chance

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: Aurora's birth

Ygritte's p.o.v

"Here is your baby. It is a girl" the midwife announces presenting me with a baby whose face is

covered by a handkerchief. I remove the handkerchief and gasp in horror. Worried, Jon comes

running into the bedroom. Our daughter is deformed and yet beautiful. We agree to give this

child a chance.


	12. Masked Hidden Beauty

Scenario: As a twelve year old, Aurora has low selfesteem. She often wears a mask out in public.

Aurora's p.o.v

Born differently, the girl in the mirror puzzles me. Invincible but unforgettable passing shadow,

her masked hidden beauty. A life desiring normalcy, she goes in and out of view. Born differently,

I feel empty inside until I bleed and breathe nomore.


	13. You're Beautiful, Its True

You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true -James Blunt, You're beautiful

Jon's p.o.v

Born differently, she is stuck in a terrible

fray. Full of grace, she is a ray of light.

I don't know if she believes the same

thing. I wish I can help her find peace

of mind. All I can do is embrace

her and say "you're beautiful".


	14. All She Wanted Was Love and Acceptance

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Aurora's birth

Ygritte's p.o.v

I show the deformed baby to Jon. Jon is completely emotionless and speechless. a

There is no love connection between him and the baby. I feel guilty for letting him down.

"I have failed you" I confess breaking through the silence. "I love you. You did nothing wrong.

We have been blessed with this special baby for a reason. We should give this child a

chance" Jon enlightens me.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Ygritte's p.o.v

"Aurora, you're home now. Take off your mask" I demand.


	15. Dawn of the Freak and Geek

Aurora's p.o.v

Slowly but surely coming out of hiding

A beautiful masterpiece

Dawn of the Freak and Geek

One long odyssey

The story of my life


	16. She's cool, but She doesn't know it yet

Jon's p.o.v

She's cool, but she doesn't know it yet.

Overshadowed by the setting sun,

nothing compares to this feeling

of being invincible for her.


	17. Gratitude in Fortitude

Aurora's p.o.v

Gratitude in fortitude

A courageous spirit

My inner warrior

Extremely fierce lioness

Fearless soaring eagle

Feeling good nevertheless

Optimism guarantees great success

Ready or not, here I am prepared to take on the world

Time reveals how much I have grown over the years

I trade in my sorrow for a much brighter tomorrow

May you grow wiser and stronger too

Even if we never know where the future will take us, I will always keep you in mind


	18. A Daddy's Girl and Mommy's Miracle

Ygritte's p.o.v

Born differently but never once considered to be a mistake

A daddy's girl and mommy's miracle

Maneuvering one obstacle after another


	19. Hide in My Shadow No more

Jon's p.o.v

Hide in my shadow no more

Even if you may feel worthless

A heart as big as yours is a rare precious treasure

The world will not ignore you forever

Hide in my shadow no more


	20. In This Distant Foreign Land

Situation: Jamie and Cersei Lannister have kidnapped Aurora

Aurora's p.o.v

Distracted, you were surely blinded by the night.

You lost sight of the light and me. You never once

called out my name. Who knew this

game, Hide and Seek, could last forever?

You fed me to the Vultures. Was this on purpose or

pure happenstance? In this distant foreign land, the

Lions' den, I feel as small as an ant.


End file.
